1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer motherboards, and more particularly to a computer motherboard operable to improve signal quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a computer motherboard includes several memory slots side by side for mounting memory modules. The memory slots often employ in-line type packaging, so traces connecting one of the memory slots to a CPU socket must extend between through holes of other memory slots closer to the CPU socket. Since space between the through holes of the memory slots is limited, traces may be too dense causing signal interference between different traces. In order to avoid signal interference, space between the traces can be increased, however, if the traces are laid out too close to the through holes of the memory slots, edges of the traces adjacent to the through holes will not be smooth, resulting in impedance mismatch of the traces, which can cause signal reflection.